An electronic device typically includes a user interface that is used to interact with the computing device. The user interface may include a display and/or input devices such as a keyboard, mice, and touch-sensitive surfaces for interacting with various aspects of the user interface. In some devices with a touch-sensitive surface as an input device, touch-based gestures (e.g., tap, double tap, horizontal swipe, vertical swipe, pinch, depinch, two finger swipe) are received. As a result, the software and logic required for recognizing and responding to touch-based gestures can become complex, and it can be challenging to determine which software and logic should recognize and respond to touch-based gestures. These and similar issues may arise in user interfaces that utilize input sources other than touch-based gestures.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a comprehensive framework or mechanism, for coordinating processing of touch gestures, that is easily adaptable to virtually all contexts or modes of all application programs on a computing device, and that requires little or no revision when an application is updated or a new application is added to the computing device.